


Missing You

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Missing You

A young Sinne sat at the steps of his back porch. It seemed he was sulking today, in his own way, slouched down and mouth pulled into a deep frown. He could hear his caretaker Pieta looking for him but didn't say a word, the plucking up of blades of grass that were invading the cracks in the stairs was certainly more important. At least until Pieta stepped outside.

  
"There you are young one, I knew you couldn't have gone far." He started, before sitting down beside him. 

The young boy glanced his way briefly. The caretaker had so much on his mind he wasn't sure what to focus on, so instead he tried hard to use those meditation skills of his to tune them out all together. It didn't work well, if at all, but he could now hear another weird caretaker somewhere not too far off, considering the choice of songs that were always resounding in his mind.

"Though I will admit, I did somewhat hope you had maybe gone out to play with some friends. I used to see you out and about often, if I remember correctly. What changed?" Pieta asked, watching him with concern. 

He couldn't glean anything from this child, particularly because he just wouldn't make eye contact with him. Still, he was a little surprised when he actually spoke up.

"Them. They changed." He answered.

Pieta raised a brow, "They changed? Young one, what do you mean?"

'Sinne' continued to pluck pieces of grass. "Ever since the old man died... Adults want to call me evil and disrespectful just because I didn't cry, and the only thing these kids know how to do is tell me they're sorry or pick up the same hive thinking of their parents. They don't even know what they're sorry for. I hate them."

He swung out a hand to block Pieta's. "Don't touch me."

"Now, now, hate is a very strong word. They just feel sorry for you-" And that earned Pieta a glare. Wrong choice of words, though certainly he didn't mean for it to be offensive.

"I don't want them to feel sorry for me! I want to be left alone!" He hissed. "It was hard enough making friends beforehand; People thinking I'm eavesdropping because I want to, or I'm going to give away their secrets. As if I want to hear their trashy gossip. It's not my fault I can't turn it off." 

And Karma didn't make matters any better, turning people against him, and making him look the fool in public. He didn't know what Karma's deal was either, but it was thoroughly p*ssing him off.

"Young one, I'm sure if you just tried..."

"No, I've tried, and it's gotten me a lot of nothing. I find a kid with his arm broken where someone probably wouldn't think to look, his friend blames me for the whole thing. I get dirty looks and people's pity- Do you THINK I want to be reminded that he's gone all of the time?!" The boy screeched, and Pieta frowned.

He reached for him, and the boy couldn't move away in time, being pulled into Pieta's chest. The young mind reader tried to pull away, small fists pounding at his chest and trying to push out from his grip, but he only tired himself out in his frenzy, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes.

"They didn't care that he was gone, Pieta! They were relieved! They keep telling me they're sorry, but they're not. I know they're not."

Pieta hushed him gently, trying to calm him down. "That's not..." He wanted to say it wasn't true. It certainly wasn't true of him, but he couldn't vouch for others. It certainly couldn't have been as many as the boy thought however, but when you are young sometimes it does feel like the whole world is against you. Instead trying to argue further he just stopped. Stopped talking, stopped thinking, just hugged him. There was no way he would be able to convince him of this in one afternoon, especially not with how upset he was. He just held him tight, rubbing gently cirlces into his back.

"Pieta, I miss him so much..." The young Sinne whispered.

Pieta nodded his head. He was sure that he did. There was no way he couldn't, and he hoped people would come to realize that one day.


End file.
